Sexo, solo eso
by Hinataice hyuuga
Summary: Sexo, esa era la palabra clave en nuestra relación. (mini fic, tres capítulos, lemon en el ultimo. final feliz, lo juro)


**Solo Sexo**

Sumary: Sexo, esa era la palabra clave en nuestra "relación"

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Kishimoto es el único dueño.

Capitulo uno: solo eso…

Hinata P.V.O

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 26 años y actualmente estudio medicina en la universidad estatal de Suna. Soy una estudiante honorifica, con calificaciones altas y un registro académico perfecto, a pesar de mi estado. Jamás fui muy abierta, siempre tímida y solo hablo cuando es estrictamente necesario. No tengo muchos amigos, de hecho, el único "amigo" que tenía en la universidad konoha, de donde originalmente vengo, era mi primo Neji. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, sino de la forma peculiar en la que conocí al amor de mi vida y el tipo de relación que llevamos durante varios años.

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Konoha, ese día mis ánimos estaban más elevados que de costumbre porque por fin podría realizar el estudio fotográfico que llevaba planeando por tanto tiempo, en fin, me vestí pronto, baje a la primera planta, desayune y salí rumbo a la casa de Tenten, la novia de Neji. Ella es una Karateca extrovertida, amante de la lucha libre y que, a pesar de llevar varios años saliendo con mi primo, sigue insistiendo que su relación es algo banal y pasajero. Mi objetivo era simple: ir y pedirle MI cámara que Neji "accidentalmente" dejo en su habitación, con lo que no contaba era que, una vez estuve lo suficientemente lejos de casa, una colosal tormenta azotó todo el lugar empapándome por completo en tan solo unos instantes.

Corrí a toda velocidad y en cuanto llegue al pequeño departamento de la castaña, la torpe lluvia se detuvo. Frustrada y mojada golpee la puerta y espere todo menos encontrarme al amor de mi vida: Naruto uzumaky. Cuando mire por primera vez sus ojos sentí como mi corazón hacia "chuu" ¡oh! Y en cuanto sonrió, supe que mi paraíso e infierno se encontraba en ese hombre. Pude percibir que el sintió algo similar, pues la forma en cómo me trato fue tan sensual que…

Hablamos un rato, sin embargo lo que paso después es algo tan indescriptible para mí. Jamás había tenido sexo tan pasional, ardiente y exótico, en definitiva él debía ser todo un experto en este tema. Como sea, después de terminar nuestro "acto" y de ocultar todas las evidencias de ese encuentro tan placentero, se despidió de mí con una sexy sonrisa y se fue.

Por unas horas creí que lo que acabamos de hacer era aquello a lo que vulgarmente denominaban "un gran polvo", pero al día siguiente me cito en un hotel lujoso e hicimos exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, solo que esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, placentero y duradero.

Y fue así como nuestra clandestina relación inicio. Desde un principio acornamos que sería solo sexo, y yo estaba bien con eso, mas mi corazón no opinaba lo mismo.

Lentamente pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, y, sin darnos cuenta, los años, dos de hecho. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que hace unos cuatro meses, una noticia se me fue dada, buena, pero no del todo, porque sabía muy en el fondo que de alguna u otra manera pondría fin a mí, no, a nuestra relación.

Hoy solo puedo mirar mi barriga con un bebe de seis meses adentro y preguntarme ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de huir de mi pueblo natal, me hubiese quedado a darle la cara a todos? O ¿Qué pensaría Naruto al verme en este estado?

Aunque pensándolo bien esa duda se resolverá muy pronto ¿Por qué? Pues porque hoy vi a Naruto en una de las tantas calles abarrotadas de Suna y como era de esperarse el me alcanzo a ver, y también a mi barriga. No lo deje racionar, o quizás sí, solo que fui más rápida y tome el primer taxi que estaba a mi alcance. Qué bueno que todo terminara allí, sin embargo soy consciente de cuan persistente puede llegar a ser Naruto, una vez lo hicimos seis veces en una sola noche, y sé que no descansara hasta encontrarme para pedirme una explicación, o al menos eso espero.


End file.
